Immortal Ashes
by Toola
Summary: The cities of the Immortals are being attack by humans and demons. The heirs of the rules are sent out for training and protection during these harsh times but will it be enough to save them when the time comes to fight? Yaoi shingamix1x2


-1**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing is in no way shaper or form mine but this story and the creatures known as Konearos are purely mine to tell.

**Warning: **This is a Yaoi. If you do not like do not read. I am dyslexic and my spell check sucks. I have no one to read over and check it for me so I'm sorry if things are misspelled or if I use the wrong form (like two to and too)

_**Immortal Ashes**_

_Chapter 1: The Fires of Eltwo_

The sirens wailed like banshees into the night as ash rose into a red sky. Everything was a blaze from the trees to the rooftops. Embers rose into the smoke filled air. The Church bells cried out as they fell from their perches of Heaven to the cinders of Hell. All was gone as the forest city of Eltwo disappeared within the trees that protected it. All that was left was a women climbing onto a raft with a precious bundle in her arms. This boy only survivor of the Eltwo fire, the very last there was of the God race. How odd it was that fate twist in such a way. For the last of the fallen was the god deemed as Death.

The other hidden villages had been under attack as well. Lady Helen had heard that the elders of each clan sent their heirs off in secret to keep them safe. Although her precious Duo was an orphan she had to try and see if the teachers would take him. Train him so that he could live on him own maybe even fall in the prophecy or legend. She had to hope, for who in this world would take in the God of Death.

The little raft floated down the river that now looked of onyx under a slate sky. Ash hovered on the wind like snow covering the ground. There was nothing left of the once proud city of the Gods. Even the forest that had hidden it was lost to the destructive blaze that faded from view as the quiet little river flowed on.

Helen herself was not a member of the God Race. Ct she was one of the few humans that know of their existence. She was not light in her years either. One that had watched the Heavens turn as many times as she had should never travel even with the most capable of escorts. For a human she had lived over her intended time. Living with the Gods had given her some magic of her own. Even if it was all that held her together. Without them it would fade and so would her small speck of immortality. She could already feel it slipping away as they left the God's territory. She knew that the only thing keeping her together now was the lover she shared with the little god in her arms. She looked around and found that fireflies floated over the banks and water guiding their way like little torches lighting their path.

As dawn approached she was still curled around the little cargo. That's how they were found three days later when the raft was caught on a bank justmiles west of the Konearo city of Elone. Like Eltwo it was hidden in the trees but it was more then that as well. It was in the trees. It was the trees. Only the city's center was on the forest floor. It was a gathering place for meetings and celebrations but that was it. Sure Konearos are most closely related to weasels for their long slim bodies or large cats for their speed and powerful paws. Heero was a young kit of five when his teacher came to collect him for training. The raids in Elone were growing so the kit was protected in his care. The demons and humans that crossed near to the five hidden cities would not get to them.

At the age of five Konearo kits had the same features as the adults only less fur. They looked mostly human only their fuzzy ears were a top their head. Heero's were black and pointed with little black tufts at the tips. His hair was short and messy. It was a deep rich brown with bangs that dangled before his blue eyes. The women in the clan had compared them to the ocean with it sparkling pools. Heero's hands where covered in fur to his elbows. There it joined the fine white fur that covered his chest, upper arms, neck, back and down his upper thighs. His legs were much like a cat's. Black and fuzzy like his forearms only it reached just above his arms. He also had a few black stripes that attached to a black and cream fur down his spine. Heero's tail was bushy and stripped black and white all the way to its tip.

Heero was washing in the river when he spotted the little raft. He sniffed but sensed no harm in approaching it. He watched the women but she did not move. She was burned on her feet and all across her back. Heero lifted her arm to see what she had. He untangled the creature from the blanket. Inside was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A young god with big violet eyes and long chestnut hair looked up at him. He looked thin to Heero and he did not like that.

"Hi, I'm Duo" The god smiled as Heero pulled him onto his back.

"Heero" He answered "I'll take care of you" He whispered and headed back to camp where his teacher waited.

"What do you have there?" His teacher asked as Heero entered the camp. He watched Heero set the God down and feed him.

"A member of the God race," Heero answered the fox. "I found him on a raft with a dead human female. She was burnt all up her back" Duo whimpered clinging onto Heero.

"Well, that saves you a trip G" Heero's teacher said to another fox that joined them. He was dressed like the other fox as he sat feeding the fire with wood he had gathered.

"It's all gone" Duo whispered leaning closer into Heero. "Eltwo was burnt to the ground" He cried and Heero held him wrapping his tail around them to keep warm.

G nodded looking Duo over. He had been set to collect the heir to the God Race. Now his boy was all that was left. "I will teach him"

That night Heero curled up with Duo. They fell asleep cuddled close as the fire blazed not far away. "That needs work" Heero's teacher growled as he watched the children rest.

"Don't be to hard on him J" G said as he laid down to rest as well. In the morning G lifted Duo and carried him off into the woods. They would return to Bass when the Immortals under their came of age. Until then the fox teachers would train them with a watchful eye. The training would be different for all of them for all of them but all would be strong, independent but still able to fight as a team.

_-end 1-_

_Toola: Ya, I hope everyone one like it so far. I love Reviews!!! So give them!!! Just remember I'm dyslexic and my spell check suck. So until part 2 see you later! _


End file.
